


Work With It

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to deal with Megatron's annoying bodyguard during a mission briefing, Overlord finds he wants to switch roles when it comes interfacing with his teacher, Trepan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work With It

**Author's Note:**

> I just... Like the idea of Overlord riding Trepan's spike for some reason. Also kinda wanted to write one of my many ideas as to the situation in which Trepan lived in while Overlord's captive. This situation is one of the more pleasant ideas.
> 
> As a result, this is probably the tamest Overlord x Trepan fanfiction there is.

“Long day?”

Overlord looked up at his little captive, his yellow eyes narrowed at him. An observant little mech. But that was part of his charm. Now though it was a bit of an annoyance.

“No, Trepan. Why do you ask?” it was a lie. Overlord had to go to a meeting with Megatron. Talks of upcoming battles he would participate in along with Sixshot and Black Shadow. An okay talk, if it had not been for that horrible wretched bodyguard Megatron insisted on toting around.

Such an annoying mech. Pretty. Horribly pretty, but annoying. He insisted on making comments about Megatron’s plans like he was someone important. He wasn’t. Overlord was important. Overlord was his elite. One of them anyway.

Starscream was just a pretty face who apparently gave really good head.

Trepan only hummed, walking over to Overlord with an exaggerated sway of his hips. His lovely wide hips. He bit one of his fingers in a clearly seductive display, looking over Overlord slowly.

Trepan was an interesting sort. Truth be told he was not too different then Starscream. He very clearly used his looks to become what he was. Overlord had no idea what his alt-mode was, but judging by the lack a wheels or treads he was some sort of equipment. And equipment didn’t usually get you very far in the world unless you were a microscope or something uncommon or rare.

And given Overlord could not find any record of what his alt-mode was, Trepan was probably disposable. Or was at some point. Now he was invaluable as a mnemosurgeon.

And that led back to how he was similar to Starscream. He probably used his good looks to learn his skills so he could be something more then his alt-mode. And once he got it, he erased any trace of what he used to be.

Which led them to this. When Overlord had a bad day, Trepan quickly offered his body in an alternate means of venting. It saved him from any grievous injuries. Overlord’s cruelty and sadism was well known. He loved to get creative when he fought. And when he was in a bad mood he itched to hurt.

But fragging a nice tight valve was good too. It was nice that he was not only learning how to get his freedom from Trepan’s lessons, but he also got full reign of his gorgeous body.

Only today he didn’t want to frag someone. He had been craving something else ever since Megatron gave a threat of a rough fragging if Starscream didn’t shut the hell up.

Why did Starscream get to be fragged by Megatron? Why wasn’t it Overlord? He was better. Even if Megatron didn’t trust him. Even if he put those shackles on him out of fear of Overlord turning on him, Overlord felt that he should get the delight and pleasure of it.

It wasn’t like Megatron hadn’t fragged him before. He had way back when, in the gladiatorial pits. Only a few times. But it had happened. And it had been glorious.

“Lets switch it up today Trepan.”

Trepan looked a bit terrified for a moment. He seemed to think Overlord was going to hurt him. Such a silly little thing.

“I wouldn’t hurt my teacher. Take a seat on the couch and open your panel. Let out your spike.”

Trepan obeyed despite the obvious tension in his body, sitting himself on the couch and opening his panel. he fingered the sheath for his spike a few moments before the organ pressurized. It was simple and a bit plain. Nicely sized for a mech of his mass. But small to the triple changer. 

Overlord could work with it.

Overlords panel opened, setting a knee on either side of Trepan’s hips, hands resting on the back rest of the couch. He lowered his hips, the head of Trepan’s spike prodding his outer node. The smaller mech moaned softly, his hands resting on Overlord’s large blocky thighs and rubbing.

Overlord repeated the action a few times, satisfied it was a decent feeling. As he rubbed against he small spike, he adjusted his valve, calipers tightening so Overlord could get a nice stretching feeling. He could do nothing about how deep his valve was though, meaning he couldn’t have his ceiling node prodded. But again, he could work with it.

“Have you ever taken a valve before, Trepan?” Overlord asked, chuckling as the doctor bit his lip and shook his head, “Well then you may enjoy this, even if I am a bit big for you.”

With that the decepticon lowered himself, Trepan’s spike easily slipping inside. The adjustments and actual lack of use made it a snug fit. The stretch making his nodes tingle to life. Overlord ground his hips against Trepan's, catching his node against trepan’s white panel guard. He moaned, grateful for the extra stimulation.

He began to ride the mnemosurgeon, making sure his node rubbed against Trepan’s plating. It was nice. Not the best, but it was pleasurable. He watched the smaller’s face, smiling at the bewildered look he got when ever he rippled the calipers in his valve.

“Can... Can I touch you?” Trepan looked up, his optics burn so brightly they were white.

Overlord nodded, taking his large lower lip into his mouth as Trepan took his node between his servos, pinching and tugging. Things just got so much nicer. Overlord moved his hips faster, even letting out a moan as Trepan’s other hand tugged on his valve lips before sliding some servos inside of his valve along with his spike.

Trepan pulled on the valve ring, making Overlord’s thighs shake and valve convulse. Trepan had such skilled little hands, maybe he could use them for more cardinal purposes more often.

“Can I... Inside?” Trepan was chewing on his own lip, eyes squinting as he looked up at the triple changer. No doubt he was trying to hold back. He didn’t need to for much longer, as Overlord was rather close as well.

“Of course. I always overload inside of you, yes?” He shuddered as Trepan’s servos tugged on his outer node harder, before pinching enough to hurt. The warm feeling of transfluid filling his valve, along with the pain, sent Overlord over the edge.

He licked his lips as he slowly lifted himself off of Trepan’s spike, carefully setting himself on the seat next to him as his panel clicked closed. It had been a much better experience then he had expected. Not exactly what he needed, but overall, it pleased him.

Trepan seemed to have enjoyed it to, as all nervousness he had was gone. He turned to Overlord, his posture seductive and relaxed. His hand ran over Overlord’s chassis, stroking it gently, his smile small but oh so obviously pleased.

And Overlord spared him affection, wrapping an arm around his slim middle and pulling him closer. The decepticon smirked, servos toying with the lenses on Trepan’s head before tilting his head back.

“Very good little doctor. Lets leave that for special occasions. Yes?” He leaned down, lips caressing the smaller mouth in a chase kiss. Trepan nodded against him.

“Mhm. Your spike is better anyway.” Trepan murmured, nipping at Overlord’s oversized lower lip.

Overlord could only smile, pulling Trepan into his lap. The mech was always so blunt and to the point. Another charming quality. “Then I’ll give it to you tonight before bed.”


End file.
